Swordia Family
The Swordia Family '(ソードリアファミリー, ''Sōdoria Famirī) is a feared family of Knights, Dark Mages, Rune Knights, Healers, Politicians, Dancers, Archers, Demigoddesses, Demigods, Criminals, and people from every walk of life. Called the '''House of Life, because of their acceptance of even criminals into their ranks. There are various ranks in the Swordia Family, depending on your ancestor, your nieces and nephews, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents and great-grandparents, and your parents and siblings as well as the person who accepted you into the family. Even the Alvaraz Empire is wary of them, as even a single member of the Swordia Family could repel them without even calling upon the other members of the Swordia Family for help. History Formed in the early days of the Dragon Revolution, during the Age of Gods in the Country of Septem and located in the city of Lucario. Back during the days when Septem was a small farming country, various Dragons fought over the right to the country and it`s people to either kill them, eat them, or protect them and gift their powers to the people. The founder of the Swordia Family, allied herself with the Dragons who wanted to protect humanity and supported said Dragons causing them to warn the Dragon Revolution War. After the war ended, the Swordia Family`s founder decided to found a family that protects humanity and will even sin against the Deities themselves to do so, even if it costs them their lives. They decided to tattoo the image of a dove on their arm, to serve as a symbolic memento of their family even if one of their family did become a Dark Mage. The dove tattoo also serves as a magic transfer that can potentially transfer blood to a patient or another member of the family if they desperately needed a blood transfer. It can also transfer magical power if a member of the family is low on magical power. The dove tattoo is also used to summon the entirety of the Swordia Family to the side of their Clan Head to aid him/her in battle, diplomatic matters, or otherwise. They can also use the tattoo to communicate with each other telepathically. Location Their headquarters are located in the city of Lucario, renown for producing heroes that have enormous potential of which many are recruited into the Swordia Family, making a name for themselves. As they are a very isolated family, who hate interactions with the outside world, their base is very hidden and has multiple layers of magical protection that are weaved over their headquarters and the city. These defenses are intended to protect the Swordia Family as well as the innocent civilians from being involved or hurt by issues instigated by acquaintances of the Swordia Family, or even enemies of the Swordia Family. Many of the innocent civilians in the city of Lucario used to be retired, in-training, or current Rune Knights, with a few retired Kings who either were threatened or abdicated their thrones due to failing popularity ratings in the polls. To represent the Swordia Family, the city of Lucario flies a flag that has the dove symbol of the Swordia Family over their church/chapel in the middle of the city. After the destruction of many of the homes of the civilians, travel to the city of Lucario was banned by the Swordia Family and the civilians had to be accompanied by a member of the Swordia Family for their own safety. The location of their headquarters is known only to the Holy Government of Septem, and the city of Lucario, as well as members of the Swordia Family themselves.Category:Noble Families